An enterprise can include multiple business processes that are embodied in respective information technology (IT) applications. In some instances, the applications include diverse business data interfaces, schemas and data models with respect to one another. Application integration can include the integration of systems and applications across an enterprise and/or between different enterprises (business-to-business (B2B) integration). The diversity and heterogeneity of business data interfaces, schemas and data models across applications desired to be integrated hinders integration and is one of the key drivers of integration costs, making up a significant portion of enterprise IT budgets.